


a vodka and a sprite

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock ticked. Tik tok, tik tok. And it was 4 in the morning and Mats lay still awake because.</p><p>He didn't feel bad about their whole thing.</p><p>He didn't feel a single bit sorry about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a vodka and a sprite

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA I can't believe I wrote this, but I blame tempered_rose and carrow because one made me ship it, the other made me write this, basically.
> 
> Warning: do not befriend carrow and do not share headcanons with her. I did it and I regret it, because now I am more or less stuck with this crackship and our headcanons. Anyway.
> 
> This was written to A little death by The Neighbourhood. I highly suggest you to listen to it while reading.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

The clock ticked. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. It was 3:47 in the morning and he lay awake, too worked up to sleep. He wondered why. Maybe it was the roof above him, its vanilla shade strangely gloomy at this time and hour. He let his eyes wander and he could easily spot a corner where the wallpaper started to peel. He had to chuckle at that. Who would have imagined it, how old fashioned the boy was, to have a wallpaper instead of painting. That was actually intriguing, really. But what exactly wouldn't be? He barely knew the boy anyway. Everything had to be surprising, in a way.

Of course, the amount of sex was also surprising. For two people that knew each other at least in formal terms, the number of times they had hooked up was actually something. Neither seemed to remember when exactly it had begun but it was not like anyone questioned it anyway. They didn't talk about it. It was a silent and sinful agreement, to seek each other out of sexual needs, sheer and blind desire to possess another body.

Yes, desire at its finest. The kind that seems to burn their skins attached to each other, melting and shedding sweat and moans all over the bed. The kind of adrenaline you get addicted to, want to feel the fire flushing through your veins and burning your insides in raging flames of sexual _desire_.

He feels the bed shifting under him, a smooth skin brushing against his arm as the sleeping, lean figure of a young boy lies next to him, lost in dreaming. Of course, he was soundasleep, clueless of the thoughts that kept his companion awake at such ungodly hour. The clock ticked, tik tok tik tok. But Mats wasn't paying attention anymore. Instead, his attention had flowed to the boy next to him, the ivory, tender skin peppered with freckles and...

Bruises. Hickeys. Strange purpleish little spots with the exact size of his fingertips. They adorned the boy's hips like a five edged crown, some still fresh and angry red, bursting through his skin like small suns that seemed to blind his senses each time Mats looked at them. He looked at them, his own personal body paintings and felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Not that he was supposed to feel anything but shouldn't he at least regret his actions? Damn, he was a _boy_. He was younger than his younger brother, how on Earth should he feel about fucking a boy that young? It wasn't even illegal by law, it was a consenting and valid thing but the real question was _how_. How could he let himself fall that deep in such blackhole? Wasn't he supposed to be a responsible adult who took care of the youngsters of the team?

Oh welp, it seemed like he had taken _too good_ of a care of the boy. The soft groan he heard beside him, plus the sudden turn of his body had Mats worrying his thoughts were so loud they had woken the boy up. But after a dreamy sigh escaping his still swollen lips, the boy was as peaceful as anyone who had fucked three times in a row that night could be. That thought seemed rather comical but it was the truth, Mats couldn't even roll his eyes at the joke when _it wasn't even a joke_. The boy was insatiable, a pretty good match to his own inner hunger that seemed to eat his insides whenever he wasn't touching another man.

It just happened the other man of the moment was Draxler. Julian Draxler. Baby Julian with his wide smile and almond eyes, barely a man yet despite being already 21 years old. And well, he was a man anyway. No way he couldn't be one, not after his pretentious rendezvouz with the older player. Not after the twin pair of bruises that adorned his hipbones, that trailed down his smooth thighs and legs.

The clock ticked. Tik tok, tik tok. And it was 4 in the morning and Mats lay still awake because.

He didn't feel bad about their whole thing.

He didn't feel a single bit sorry about it.

And that was honestly a thing to worry about, how he didn't seem to mind he was hooking up not only with a younger man, but also a player of the national team and _of his_ _biggest rival club_. The latter actually made things thrilling but never would Mats imagine he would end up sleeping with baby Julian in all his youthful passion and innocence. _“Innocence? Where?”_ , he had to grin at that thought because time over time the boy had proven him that he was not innocent _at all_. He had to wonder if that meant Julian had slept with other men before and well, the thought was actually amusing.

But they had never talked about it, be it past experiences or anything at all. Their thing was sex, not talking. Fuck whatever the other was doing or feeling, they only ever met to relish on their sinful acts. Mats didn't care about it anyway, but sometimes he noticed how the boy seemed more eager and prone to ask for barebacking and rough, angry sex. He seemed frustrated with something, trying to get his own thoughts out of his head by immersing himself in such destructive pleasure he couldn't have a single proper second to think because he was busier begging and moaning for _more_.

What could it be that worried Julian so much? Mats would never know. And that was ok. It was not like he would ever tell the boy what worried him either. His affairs were his and only his, no need to discuss them with someone whom he only ever met for casual sex. Right?

“Why are you still awake?”, Julian groaned softly beside him, voice still hazy from sleep.

“Don't know”, he replied absently, huffing and rolling to his side, back touching Julian's own in the act, “Doesn't matter anyway.”

“Hum.”

Mats felt the bed shifting under him, a silky hand sliding through his shoulderblades in ghostly touches, making him shiver ever so slightly. A warm breath caressed his nape and Julian's nose dipped into his shoulder.

“Stop thinking so loudly, it's so annoying I can't sleep”, he mumbled until his voice was but a whisper, low and lost in the dawn that slipped through the curtains of his room. He was quickly sound asleep again, leaning into Mats' back and snoring softly.

The touch actually itched something on his insides, because the boy was resting his head in the crook of his neck, cheek glued to his skin; but he was by no means embracing him, nor touching him in any other way. They weren't the kind of people to cuddle after sex, much less during sleep hours; and that was actually strange, despite none of them wanting to delve too deep in their relationship. Mats at least expected Julian to be the kind of kid who liked that but the mature – and why not say, _detached_ – way in which the younger man treated their affair was actually odd.

“Don't you have training today?”, Mats whispered, more to himself than to the boy.

“Don't you too?”, came a lazy reply.

He chuckled.

“Fair enough.”

And then he finally fell asleep.


End file.
